


Just Pound On A Hoe On The Bed, On The Couch

by Disgusting_Depravity



Category: Mayhem (Band)
Genre: Blood, Gen, Gift Fic, Gross, Not Exactly A Threeway But Whateva, Piss, Really kinky shit, Torture, Watersports, spit, threesome?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29706162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disgusting_Depravity/pseuds/Disgusting_Depravity
Summary: Fuck yo' shit and suck my dickYou better be hit my cliquePut some slits on yo' wristsBitch, I go hard before I go outTry talkin' shit with my dick in yo' mouthPussy boy talkin' shit for a lil' bit of cloutHe talkin' that shit, now his tooth on the ground.
Relationships: None
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Just Pound On A Hoe On The Bed, On The Couch

**Author's Note:**

> For a very special friend <3

Varg basked in all the attention he got, everyone was focused on him. It made Varg feel so powerful, so much better than everyone else. But of course, Øystein is pissed; the little stunt he pulled made them a bit of a laughingstock. And if Real Norwegian Black Metal wasn’t being taken seriously anymore. Then what the fuck would? 

Øystein knew he had to teach Varg a lesson, but what the fuck could he do? Even if he beat Varg’s ass to a bloody pulp he would still think he’s hot shit. Euronymous was at a loss, wondering what move he could do next to save his crumbling reputation. 

At this point, Øystein looked like a fucking idiot. And all his friends; including Faust agreed with that notion. But Euronymous was tired of being the guy in the background, tired of Varg’s futile attempts to look cool. Mr. church burner would have something to cry about soon enough and Euronymous knew exactly what he’d do.

Taking a seat on the couch in The Black Circle, he put some black metal on the record player and sat in silence. As he did, many thoughts popped into his damaged mind, images of stomping on Varg’s throat until he coughed up blood made Øystein extremely excited. Knowing what he’d do tonight was a thrill, and Euronymous was going to act on these urges as soon as possible.

He rang Faust from what could only be described as a home phone,”get your ass to my record shop. Bring Varg too, we have an asshole to take care of.”

“What? That guy fucking hates me, like he’s even gonna follow me down here,” Bård sounded tired or drunk; either way he was slurring his words and his voice sounded crackly and hoarse.

“I don’t fucking care, Faust! Call Varg and tell him you’ll be there in ten; give him no other option but to wait for you. And if he isn’t out there pound on the fuckers door till’ it happens!” Øystein was irritable, he wouldn’t take no for an answer; like hell he’d just let Faust get away with not doing what he says. Fuck that guy!

“Okay fine! But you owe me,” Bård hung up the phone with haste but Euronymous couldn’t help but ponder what he meant.

The fuck was he gonna give to him; a hand job to make this all better? I mean, sure he’d do it but not without a bit of convincing. Øystein had a dirty mind after all, he would service his friends if they dare hint at it.

And that’s probably why they liked him, he doesn’t say no but he also doesn’t take no’s. None of them could get a girlfriend, he looked like a chick; well they all did so it was the next best thing right?

Enough about that though, Øystein took his place behind the counter in the shop. Waiting for the arrival of his “friends”. It took a long time too, they were quite a ways away. Euronymous decided to pass the time with a Playgirl magazine. Peter Steele was looking good.

After a while of getting lost in the pictures of hot guys he heard the motor of a car humming outside. They were here, finally. The two entered the shop, Varg looked a bit more shaken up than usual. “So, why do you want me here? I thought you hated me.”

Euronymous didn’t say anything, he just pointed to the basement. Coaxing them to follow him down there. He could feel the atmosphere in that bunker, it was thick and dark. It felt stuffy as they all took a seat; none of them dare look at one another. But they knew whatever Øystein had planned probably wouldn’t be fun for either of them.  
Euronymous got up in a swift motion, heading his way into the middle of the circle. He would command this two man army against the wrong doings of Varg. It would just take time.

“Varg, stand up,” No matter his words Varg didn’t move an inch, he was scared and in a awkward situation; his mouth went dry with lies.

“Are you fucking deaf? I told you to stand up,” Varg followed his order, standing in the middle of the circle with Øystein.

He went right for the neck, choking Varg as hard as he could. Until his legs gave out and he was limp; slouching to the ground. Øystein just laughed in his face, asking how he could be so stupid. Even spitting on Varg to make it all the more humiliating.

Øystein only stopped when he was about to pass out, dropping Varg to the floor and turning to Bård who just sat there in fear. “It’s your turn now, do what you want to him.”

Faust went up to Varg, nervously gearing up to inflict whatever punishment he see fit. It didn’t take long for the rage to come up; it spilled out and all over the floor. Bård pressed the heel of his boot to Varg’s throat, strangling him as he watched him gasp for air. He looked so weak like that, Øystein loved it. Cheering Bård on the entire time.

They were both enjoying this; Varg not so much as he clawed at Faust’s exposed calf. It didn’t take long for Bård to stomp on his face to make him stop. Over and over again he brought his foot down. Varg was beat to a bloody pulp and he looked the part.

Varg writhed and thrashed with ever kick that was brought down on his supple frame, he was crying and begging for forgiveness. Too bad this idiot wouldn’t be getting any of that.

“Alright enough! Let me take over now!” Øystein looked into Varg’s eyes, he looked so scared. Sweet thing couldn’t even speak from all the blood dripping into his mouth.

Euronymous quickly pulled his cock out, Varg tried to crawl away but Bård stomped him down again and held his wrist down with a bloody boot. Øystein took advantage of Varg’s immobilized state and began to piss all over him. The hot liquid seeped into Varg’s clothes and skin, the stream didn’t stop for a long time; completely drenching his hair and clothes.

Varg felt utterly disgusting, trying to get up and failing as his hands just couldn’t grip to the floor due to all the dirty puddles. He looked pathetic, and Euronymous let him know it; shaming Varg at any chance he got.

“Cmon, you’re not a pussy or something; why don’t you join in, Bård?” Faust just laughed at his question or rather demand. But he followed suit, crouching down and pissing all down Varg’s face. 

Øystein and Bård congratulated each other, giggling like teenage girls as they watched Varg struggle to keep it all together. He cried through the stream, trying his best not to open his eyes. They were already irritated by blood; so piss getting in them would be even worse.

The two contemplated an idea with each other, either to leave him there or not; but they opted to just stay and watch as Varg rolled around in their mess. It was a amazing sight, and they just loved seeing it. 

Varg truly was beautiful, he learned his lesson too. If only they could’ve dragged this out longer...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked that sin, I don’t know how I make these so fast; but fuck it! I’m having a great time.


End file.
